Deserter
''Deserter ''is the story of an AWOL soldier from Salvaton, questing for the nine surviving dragons who are the only hope to defeat the god-like power wielded by enemy state, Vangloria. Story Adrian Cartelan is a highly regarded soldier in the Salvaton military. He is married to a beautiful Darkstress and is well on his way to becoming a general. However, the massing power of the enemy state Vangloria forces his country to do something drastic. In an undisclosed location, a cabal comprised of the church leader, a military commander, and Adrian himself discusses their options and it is decided that Adrian will risk his life and his reputation as a soldier in order to locate the nine dragons. Should he return without them, his career as a soldier will come to an end and he will be executed as a traitor. Each of the nine dragons requires Adrian to battle and prove himself in a test of power, endurance, deftness, intelligence, and ingenuity. As Adrian adventures, he dwells on his past and the home he hopes to return to. Meanwhile, the forces of Vangloria march on Salvaton and the military commander who sent Adrian away begins to suspect the church has its own devious motives for wanting the dragons to return. Pursuit of Nine Dragons - Deus ex Draconem Deserter details the travels of an awol soldier from a powerful nation. It is his duty to die in service of his country, but he knows the coming war cannot be won by men. The ex-soldier marches under covert order by the Prime Minister of Salvaton, Adamant Law. By his decree, Adrian seeks the dragons who would act as the guardians of Salvaton and crush the armies of Vangloria lead by General Gran Rul. It is a ridiculous quest for which he is greatly persecuted. He is also hunted by several soldiers from what was once his own platoon. Unfortunately, the true power of the Nine cannot be unleashed without the consent of the Dragon God. As his country is continually ravaged by Vangloria, Adrian must quest again but this time he is hunted by enemy soldiers who wish to prevent his success. Vainglorious Legion - Ex Infinis Incognita Victory is close at hand for Vangloria, however, not all is as it seems. With the powers of the Nine Dragons and Dragon God fortifying the enemy ranks, General Leon Black launches a clandestine operation of his own. With machinery stolen from the advanced nation of Stryfex, Black manages to best the newfound strength of Salvaton. Meanwhile, Adrian seeks his own purpose for living. Though it was believed that Salvaton hid secrets of a malicious past and ill-conceived traditions that carry on today, Vangloria is not a nation meant to cast the first stone. The truth of its own misguided origins is revealed, citing anarchy which rallies the remains of Salvaton. Also at arms is Stryfex, dumbfounded at Vangloria's deplorable and repeated actions. Releasing the Seals - Ex Igneus Aquila With the Kingdom of Vangloria divided by lies and secrets, a semblance of peace returns to Salvaton and Stryfex. However, the song of war summons the youth to battle and Tempus Rul means to take General Black into custody as ordered by General Emily Desiree of the Stryfex Military. The loss of a friend weighing heavily on his soul, Tempus Rul drowns his regret in drink and relegates his self to the existence of a deadite. Hoping to turn his life around, Tem works as a mercenary with friend Zahan Warren. Meanwhile the war is resurrected by General Desiree and Neivan Sirius.